Tu es mon essentiel
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Je fais de toi mon essentiel...Qu'on s'appartienne...


L'histoire est a moi mais rien d' ne me fais pas d'argent non plus.

Meme si j'ai toujours voulus adopter peter ^^

J'ai un peux changer la première rencontre entre Stiles et Peter mais je crois que c'est tout ^^

* * *

**_Tu es mon essentiel_**

**_Je sais ton amour_**  
**_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_**  
**_Sentir son cours jours après jours_**  
**_J'ai remonté les tourments_**  
**_Pour m'approcher encore_**

Il pleuvait le jour où l'ont s'est vus pour la première fois. Je savais par Derek que tu étais celui qui avait mordu Scott et qui avait tué tout ces gens.  
Je savais que c'était toi l'Alpha.  
Et pourtant je me suis approché...

**_J'ai ton désir encré sur le mien_**  
**_J'ai ton désir encré à mes chevilles_**  
**_Viens, rien, ne nous retiens à rien_**  
**_Tous ne tiens qu'à nous_**

Toi qui n'était qu'un pathétique obstacle sur mon chemin.  
Toi qui devais me servir d'outil pour obtenir des informations sur ton meilleur ami.  
Toi, qui a su raviver en moi une étincelle d'humanité que je croyais avoir perdu.

**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_Tu me fais naitre parmi les hommes_**  
**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_Celui que j'aimerais plus que personnes_**  
**_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_**

Malgré tous ce qui s'était passé, tu m'étais devenu essentiel et je m'en voudrais toujours d'être arrivé trop tard pour empêcher ce qui c'est produit.

Je ne t'en ai jamais voulus. Je crois même que si ça n'étais pas arrivé, j'aurais finis par réellement te blesser. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour revenir et pouvoir t'aimer.

**_Tu sais mon amour_**  
**_Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_**  
**_Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent_**  
**_J'ai à t'offrir des croyances pour conjuré l'absence_**

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de longues phrases pour me faire comprendre. Il faut dire que tu parles assez pour nous deux.

J'ai appris à aimer les moments silencieux quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre dans ta chambre à l'entrepôt. Et je comble les moments où tu n'es pas avec moi de babillage incessant qui énerve tant Derek.

**_J'ai l'avenir graver dans ta main_**  
**_J'ai l'avenir tracer comme tu l'écris_**  
**_Tiens, rien, ne nous en mène plus loin_**  
**_Qu'un geste qui reviens, qui reviens..._**

Je croyais ne plus avoir d'avenir après l'incendie et pourtant tu es là avec moi. Personnes ne pensait qu'entre toi et moi ça marcherait. Toi, hyper actif, incapable de te taire et moi, loup garou ressuscité, psychopathe à ses heures. Tu ne m'as jamais reproché mes coups tordus. Il faut dire que ça te servais aussi puisque ça me permettais de rester chez toi pendant que le père d'Allison sortait avec ton père. Me laissant le champ libre pour me faufiler par la fenêtre de ta chambre.

**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_Tu me fais naitre parmi les hommes_**  
**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_Celui que j'aimerais plus que personnes_**  
**_Je fais de nous mon essentiel_**  
**_Tu me fais naitre parmi les hommes_**  
**_Je fais de toi mon essentiel Celui que j'aimerais plus que personnes_**  
**_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_**

Tu es maintenant ce que je possède de plus précieux.  
Tu sais que ferais tout pour te protéger.  
Même si je ne l'ai pas montré, je m'inquiétais pour toi quand nous avons combattu les Alphas à l'hôpital. Je te revois encore t'attaquer aux jumeaux avec la batte de Mélissa. J'ai pus soufflé un peu quand Derek m'a dit qu'il t'avait fais monter dans une ambulance avec Cora pour que tu puisses veiller sur elle.  
Tu sais que j'en ai voulu à Derek pour son histoire avec la darach? Je crois que je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné de t'avoir fais pleurer.  
Et maintenant il ne nous reste plus, à Scott et moi, de faire diversion pour que mon neveu et cette chienne puisse sortir et être en sécurité jusqu'à l'éclipse.

J'ai eu peur pour toi, quand nous nous sommes séparés et encore plus quand je t'ai vu arriver avec Scott, te portant à moitié, vers l'ambulance où je me trouvais avec ta nièce. Heureusement tu n'avais rien de grave et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé te voire te battre sous adrénaline.  
Tout le monde crois que je suis fort et que je ne me laisse pas facilement abattre, mais je crois bien que si je t'avais perdu toi, après avoir perdu mon père, je ne m'en serais pas relever...

**_Je ferais de toi mon essentiel_**  
**_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_**  
**_Qu'on s'appartienne._**

_**Fin**_


End file.
